


Over the Edge

by lala123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Oliver, bruce wayne flirting, possessive oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala123/pseuds/lala123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne decides to flirt with Felicity and pushed Oliver to his limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Edge

It had been a long day at Queen Consolidated filled with multiple meetings and discussions of the new applied science division that both Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises were working on together. Oliver and Bruce Wayne, despite their rivalry, had come to an agreement that this would be a great and profitable opportunity for both companies. Felicity had played the happy mediator between the two, keeping tension levels low and keeping Oliver calm. Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne were practically born rivals and Bruce always had a way of causing Oliver to go over the edge. This also meant for Bruce to only naturally show an interest in Felicity Smoak. He loved to openly flirt with Felicity as he liked seeing her blush and loved to see Oliver grind his teeth in irritation. He knew Oliver could not stand any man touching her, especially him. He also knew that Oliver, like himself, was a man that did not like to share. But Bruce liked Felicity as a person, she was refreshing, and if Oliver and her were not currently in a relationship, he would have definitely have snatched her up for himself. 

Much to Oliver's annoyance Felicity actually liked Bruce. He was a good laugh and his shameless flirting antics were hilarious. Bruce knew she would never take him up on his offer as she was currently already with a billionaire/playboy with a hero persona, but his attempts always made her laugh. It was a joke between the two. Oliver, however was never present during Bruce's ongoing attempts to bribe Felicity with IT equipment into joining him for dinner and taking a chance with him; and Felicity knew that if Oliver ever found out Bruce's head would probably be pierced with multiple arrows, and that is why she decided to keep this little bit of information to herself. 

The finalization for the details of the new applied science division had just wrapped up in the boardroom and Oliver had been forcefully pulled into a conversation with one of the board members which left Felicity and Bruce alone in the boardroom. 

Felicity was collecting papers from around the table as Bruce and her chatted. 

"So MIT graduate, IT genius who fights crime at night, and amazing executive assistant who might as well just be the CEO. Is there anything you cannot do Ms. Smoak?" asked Bruce as Felicity laughed while turning a shade of red.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure I can do it all." teased Felicity. "But these may only seem like amazing accomplishments compared to someone like you". 

Bruce let out a loud laugh as he walked towards Felicity raising a brow "Are you calling me dumb Ms Smoak?"

"You said it. I didn't". giggled Felicity. 

"Well maybe you can help someone of such little intelligence understand these details over dinner?" Bruce came closer smiling at their playful banter. 

Felicity swatted his arm playfully "Nice try and for your own sake be careful. Oliver will have your head if he hears you".

"Oliver has been awfully composed this weekend, don't you think? Too composed if you ask me. I mean I still get the glare and the murderous looks but I happen to miss the angry playful Oliver. Why don't we push him over the edge a bit?"

"Bruce...I don't.." Felicity warned. 

Bruce approached Felicity from the behind and wrapped his arms around her smirking knowing what was coming. She had not seen Oliver looking murderously and angrily in their direction. "Come on. You can do so much better then Oliver and babe if you want better, I'm your gu........." 

Felicity gasped as Bruce didn't even have a chance to finish that sentence as Oliver threw him off of her and grabbed him by his shirt pushing him up against the nearest wall looking as if he was in the hood. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Oliver growled out looking more animal then human. He was gonna kill him for touching what was his. Felicity was his. "Don't Fucking Touch Her. Ever. Again.". 

Bruce laughed not even scared a bit, "Their's the Oliver we all know and love. I missed you." 

Oliver's fists tightened, his last bit of control slipping a way as he was just about ready to knock the life out of Bruce Wayne. He was a dead man. Oliver was seeing red as his primal instincts were taking over at someone else touching and trying to stake their claim on what was his. 

Felicity gaped in shock and after recovering quickly jumped in knowing that Oliver was over ridden and was about to explode. She did not like to be considered as anyone's but she could not help the way her heart fluttered whenever Oliver was possessive. Of course it could be overbearing and she would fight with him a lot about his protectiveness and possessiveness and sometimes she had to really drill it to him, but in the ending he was hers just as much as she was his. 

"Oliver". Felicity jumped between him and Bruce. She cupped his face and rubbed the pad of her fingers along his cheeks "Oliver. Calm down. Look at me. Relax." 

Oliver's grip slowly loosened from Bruce but his hood like stare did not leave his face until Felicity pulled his face to look down on her. His face immediately softened as she calmed him with her words. Felicity turned and gave Bruce a look of disapproval knowing that he did that on purpose, telling him through her eyes that they would see him later and to leave before Oliver decided to pounce again.

As Bruce left Oliver put an possessive arm around her holding her to him as he dropped his lips to her. His kiss was anything but soft as his tongue entered her mouth ravishing it, staking its claim. He pulled his lips away from her and he kissed and sucked his way down her neck until he found her pulse point. He bit down hard as she moaned out pulling his head down closer as he sucked and laved that area creating a dark purple mark "you're mine". he whispered as he went back up to her mouth pulling her to him. "mine"

"I'm yours", she whispered back pecking his lips as she felt the tension leave his body at her words. She knew he needed a reminder of how much they meant to each other. 

"I'm gonna stick an arrow in his chest if he ever comes near you again. And if he even fucking touches you..." he bit out feeling a wave of possessiveness and anger all over again. " How long has he been fucking asking you out?" he growled.

"Oliver I.." she began walking backwards out of his hold. 

"How. Long?" he cursed out his jaw clenched in anger as he grabbed her again, backing her into the wall. 

"Oliver, it's no big deal. He's kidding. It's a joke. He knows I'm never going to say yes but he does it to bug you and to annoy me." she said putting her hands on his face, scratching his stubble in a soothing way. 

He leaned into her touch "I don't care. I don't want to see him talking to you or making you laugh."

Felicity laughed, "Oliver. You can't be like this anytime a guy is nice to me..and.." 

"Yes I can", he growled back. 

"No you can't, Oliver", Felicity started, raising her voice a bit just for him to get the point. "I only want you, so you don't have to worry about anyone else. I only love you. "

That seemed to soothe him a bit as his hold on her loosened. He bent down nibbling on her ear and she knew this was not the ending of this discussion. "I love you too" he murmured in her air as he kissed her again. "I am still going to arrow him if he touches you". 

"OLIVER!!"


End file.
